


please don't make any sudden moves

by TheSeerOfTime



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Forced Abilities, Kidnapping, M/M, My Own AU, Televoid!, eventual shipping, more tags to come, sort of magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeerOfTime/pseuds/TheSeerOfTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>You don't know half of the abuse.</i>"</p><p>Or: The AU nobody asked for, but people on tumblr liked it.<br/>Ian, I'm so sorry.<br/>PROLOGUE IS VERY SHORT! I'M SORRY!</p><p>Edit from like two years later: Yeah, this is never getting updated. Sorry guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is going to be my first, every-chapter-is-connected multichapter fic on here.  
> Hopefully.  
> I'm gonna try, anyway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to get used to things again.

Ian doesn't remember a lot of their escape. It all went by way too fast. He vaguely remembers sending somebody into the Televoid, but he's not even sure if _that_ happened.

Not to say he's not completely and utterly grateful to be out of there. He's still slightly confused as to why James, of  _all people_ , was the one who rescued him. He had assumed it'd be someone else, he wasn't sure who, but then again...He had also assumed everyone had given him up for dead.

It felt nice to know at least one person _hadn't._

They end up hiding out in Ian's old apartment, hoping that maybe whoever it was won't find them there for awhile. It's surreal to Ian, really, to be back home after all that time away and after all that happened to him. 

Especially now that he's... _different,_ he supposes. He knows he has the weird void powers, and he definitely knows he feels unstable. 


	2. Prologue

Ian wakes up, alone. The room is too bright, the walls too white and lights are harsh. He thought he'd be used to it by now. He's awoke to that exact thing enough times.

But it still hurts his eyes and he still forgets where he is first thing--Fun. 

He doesn't even remember how long he was there. A few weeks? A few months? Time kept moving but Ian seemed to stay still. He blames whatever it was that was happening to him.

He vaguely remembers some of what happened. Most of it is fuzzy, like static. He remembers more bright lights and the too-strong smell of antiseptic, people saying something about a void, he's not sure. It all eventually blurs into a mix-match series of thoughts.

 _Static._ Like his thoughts, his body feels like static. His skin crawls and he hates it. Ian wishes it would just  _stop_ already, but as far as he knows, that's probably never going to happen. Even more fun.

He finally sits up, rubs at his eyes, staring at the wall. Somebody'll be in soon, he thinks, they always are. That's when his memories get fuzzy, like whoever was doing this didn't want him to remember any of it. Oh well. He's at least learned to deal with that particular fact.

* * *

 He's learned to deal with it by now. After all, he's sure he's been here awhile, even if he can't quite remember how long. There's no clocks or calendars. Days blur together, people blur together, time goes on but Ian finds himself trapped in one spot.

Somebody tells him he's different now, he's new, and he has no idea what they mean. Does it have something to do with the static? Maybe. There's something else with the static. It's not as uncomfortable, or painful for that matter, but he can still feel it--it's like he's not completely there. Not mentally, but physically.

It's like his body is trying to leave, but is stuck at the same time. Does it make sense? Not really, but Ian really doesn't care if it doesn't make any sense, that's how it feels.

It sucks. He wants that to stop too, but the static is definitely worse,  _much_ worse. He feels super anxious, too, like he could snap at any moment. All in all, it's all terrible and he hates it.

He just wants to feel normal again. That's all he wants, to be normal and to be home and to not have his thoughts be a muddled mess and his body an unstable one.  Too bad he has absolutely no idea how to obtain that. He's stuck for...however long. 

He wonders often if anyone is actually looking for him. Maybe they are. He hopes so. He hopes his friends haven't given up on finding him. _He just wants to go home._ But with each passing day, Ian's hope lessens, and he starts to wonder if they don't care anymore.

* * *

That is, until, one day, when he's been left alone in the room and he's sure he's done for the day, the door slowly opens. He cocks his head to the side, staring at it, very much confused.

Well, he's confused until the person speaks.

"Ian, I'm getting you  _out of here._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeeeey so how badly did this suck?


End file.
